Orion
The Orion was a three masted ship captained by Benjamin Hornigold after he defected to the British Navy. Joining him was Dufresne, who was the quartermaster of the ship. In addition to the 11 guns on each side, the ship also had a number of bow and stern chasers. This ship was the leading edge of the British invasion of Nassau. It was chosen because it was captained by a formidable former pirate with the intent that Hornigold would be able to remove any pirates met along the way either by force or with the pardons. History Background At some point, the Orion came across Hallendale's ship. Hornigold was able to get the entire crew to accept the royal pardon with the exception of Hallendale. Hallendale was locked inside his cabin and chained to the chair by his desk. The only provisions left for him were a loaded pistol and a bucket of seawater. The ship was left as a trap while the Orion waited beyond the horizon. Season Three Flint and the Walrus fall for the trap and investigate Hallendale's ship. The Orion then begins to sail towards the Walrus with the advantage in the wind, allowing the ship to quickly catch up to Flint's. Much to the pirate's surprise, it is Hornigold who speaks to them through a megaphone. Hornigold gives the pirates a choice, accept the royal pardon and renounce their evil ways or be killed. Dufresne asks him whether he thinks Flint and his crew will accept the pardon and Hornigold says he doesn't care if they'll accept, he plans to open fire either way. However the Walrus proceeds to sail towards a massive tempest, Hornigold pursues them, firing broadsides before switching to the bow chasers. The Orion continues to chase the Walrus as it sails deeper into the storm. Eventually, Hornigold decides to break off his pursuit, not willing to risk his own ship. The Orion patrols the area around Flint's last position and recover a large amount of debris, including Flint's flag, leading Hornigold to mistakenly believe that Flint is dead. Hornigold then rendezvoused with the rest of Rogers' fleet and brings him the news of Flint's death. The Orion presumably sails with the rest of Rogers' fleet into Nassau. Hornigold is chosen by Eleanor to read Rogers' proclamation to the assembled pirates of Nassau. He and Dufresne sail in a boat past the pirate fleet and his former brother-in-arms Blackbeard's ship. He reads the proclamation to the pirates on the beach, among them Captain Throckmorton and Jacob Garrett. Eleanor's gambit is a success, and led by Throckmorton, the pirates lay down their arms. Hornigold remains in Nassau to oversee the transition while the rest of the governor's fleet remains blockaded by the pirate fleet. While pirates sign their names and receive pardons, Mr. Scott finds Hornigold, who ushers his old friend ahead of the line. They then discuss the transition and Scott offers to find the slaves who were rebuilding the fort, to prevent their being harmed by redcoats. After realizing Eleanor is right in assuming that the pirates still plan on making a move to retrieve Jack and the cache, he sails towards the Walrus, which was hiding below the horizon under bare poles. The Orion continues to pursue the Walrus, which grounds itself to turn its broadsides upon the Orion. Hornigold attempts to maneuver around the Walrus by landing men on the beach, however a small army of Maroons appears on the beach. Hornigold then retreats back to Nassau. The Orion accmopanies the rest of the British naval escort at the battle of the Maroon Island, it is left under the command of the bosun as Hornigold is leading the ground forces while Dufresne had been killed earlier. The ship is next to the command ship captined by Commodore Chamberlin. When Teach's fleet appears, the two fleets open fire. Anne is able to swim to the Orion with the rest of the vanguard and overwhelm the ship's crew. They then fire their stern chasers into the bow of Chamberlin's ship, devastating his gun crews. After the battle it is unknown what happens to the Orion. Crew *Anne Bonny (led boarding party that successfully captured the ship) Deceased Crew *Benjamin Hornigold (captain) *Dufresne (quartermaster) *Hornigold's Boatswain Quotes "British colors. Not Navy. She's a hunter." ''- Flint in XIX. Gallery Hornigold's ship Walrus.png|The Orion attacking the Walrus Walrus attacked.png|The Walrus fleeing the Orion. Trivia *In real-world history, Benjamin Hornigold never had a ship called the ''Orion. The last ship he sailed was actually a sloop called the Benjamin. Category:Ships Category:Woodes Rogers' First Fleet